


Vigilante, Save Thyself

by Medie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody expects you to come back from something like that and be Little Miss Mary Sunshine, but I don't think you came back at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante, Save Thyself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> post-ep for 1x09. Thanks Ainsley for the beta.

"Gotta say, man, you've got one hell of a poker face." Dig says after the family's gone and Oliver's returned to bed, too exhausted to stand at the window and watch the snow fall. "You really do. If this superhero gig of yours doesn't work out, you could make a killing in Vegas."

"Probably not," Oliver says, trying for light-hearted, "If this 'superhero gig' doesn't work out, it'll probably because I'm dead. They have this thing about corpses playing poker in Vegas. Spoils the family friendly image." 

Dig chuckles. "Yeah, well, that's too bad. Have you seen Queen Consolidated's idea of a retirement package? I could use the financial assistance." 

Oliver smiles. "Bucking for a raise, Dig?"

"Danger pay wouldn't hurt."

"You already get that." Oliver opens one eye, looking at Diggle's face. "Very generous amount too, if I do say so myself." 

Dig grins back. There's naked relief in the expression, no attempt at hiding it, and Oliver envies him that freedom. 

Truth is, he's not even trying to hide anything. He hasn't needed to for a long time. It's the opposite, to be honest. "I forget, sometimes," he says, almost to himself. "It's been so long since there was anyone to show anything to that it takes an effort." There hadn't exactly been a lot of long fireside chats with Yao Fei. "Sometimes, I think I went weeks without saying a word." It had been better for them both not to stay too close to the cave for too long. The chances of discovery had been too great. 

He still dreams of those weeks in the jungle, always moving and never really daring to sleep more than minutes at a time. "I don't remember how to be Oliver anymore." He's tried looking at the pictures his mother kept, paging through book after book, but the man in them is as much a stranger as the city itself seems to be. "Some days, I think the only time I'm myself is when I'm in the hood." 

And, even then, it's as though the only thing that surfaces is the anger. The duty. 

He shakes his head. "Pretty sure I'm screwing this up, Dig."

"Maybe," Diggle allows. "But since nobody's ever done anything like this before, you're officially in uncharted territory. Now I have every confidence in the world that you'll get this. I said it before and I'm saying it now. You're going to find the other archer and his sponsor and you're going to take them down. I don't doubt that for an instant. One thing I've figured out since you let me in on this little party of yours is that you'll find a way to get it done."

"I promised my father," Oliver says, faint. "I don't have a choice."

"Yeah, you do, you have a choice every time you go out, but there's another choice you keep making." Diggle moves his chair closer, leaning forward. "You know the one I mean."

"Dig, I accepted a long time ago that, sometimes, I'm going to have to sacrifice my dignity to keep my secret." Oliver sighs. "It's not fun and I hate the man I have to pretend to be, but it _works_ and that's what I need it to do."

"It works for people who don't know you. I have a feeling your family's already starting to ask questions." 

Oliver turns his head away from Diggle's concerned face to stare out at the city. It's still snowing. Huh. Maybe it's actually starting to build up now. He'd like to see that. It's been years since he saw real snow.

"Think we can get a wheelchair around here? I'd like to see the snow."

"And avoid the conversation?"

"Yeah, that too."

They grin at each other. 

"More of those," Dig says, pointing at his mouth. "A lot more of those. You spent five years in hell. They get that. Nobody expects you to come back from something like that and be Little Miss Mary Sunshine, but I don't think you came back at all. You're still on that island."

Oliver just looks at him. 

Dig nods. "Yeah, I thought that's what you'd say."

"I didn't say anything."

"Not in so many words." 

Oliver closes his eyes. "I don't know if I can do what you're asking, Dig."

"You're on a one man mission to save a city, Oliver." Getting up, Dig leans over him. Oliver freezes beneath the look. He doesn't know what to do with that look or the meaning behind it. "Saving one man? Not a problem for you."

"Vigilante, save thyself, huh?" Oliver watches Dig smile. "And if it is a problem?"

Dig shrugs. "I guess I'll just have to save your ass."

Oliver believes him. 

"This might sound really wrong, Dig, but have I ever told you how glad I was that you were poisoned?"

Oliver closes his eyes and lets the sound of Dig's laughter coax out a real smile.

God, it feels good.


End file.
